Known stacks or pads of bags particularly plastic bags, comprise a plurality of plastic foil bags each of which can have bag walls provided with a centrally positioned punched opening forming hand grips adjacent an upper bag opening.
A process for making such stacks of plastic bags feeds plastic foil from a roll to a cutting machine which cuts and seals the foil into individual bag segments with a front and rear side. These individual bag segments may be then punched, stacked and welded into pads.
One uses pads of the above-described kind in conjunction with holders in order to make possible holding a bag for filling and the subsequent removal of the bag from the stack with a single hand.
In the known bags of the prior art German patent application (DE-OS No. 22 28 767) the punch-out pieces from which the handle grip openings are removed from both bag walls, but the handle grip openings associated with one bag wall of each bag are made somewhat smaller than the other handle grip openings.
The bags are united into a single stack, when they are pushed onto a tubular or casing-like hanger, whose size is between that of the two handle grip openings so that one wall can be drawn away from the stacks while the other bag wall can be held fixed on the hanger and after filling the bag can be removed.
It is, however, a disadvantage that a separate structural component is required for stack construction, that component being in this case the tubular or casing-like hanger.
In the manufacture of shirt bags in stacks it is of course already known (DE-AS No. 22 04 638), to provide the individual bags with oblong pieces defined by perforations constituting punch-outs and to weld the bags lying next to each other with each other in a single operation at the punch-outs. This technique has not been applied heretofore to the problem of the stacks of open-top bags or the bags of the kind of the present invention described above because shirt bags are formed entirely differently from the bags my invention is applied to.